Etranges sensations
by Fujoshi-x-nc
Summary: Momoi est frappée par d'étranges malaises et un rêve très bizarre la déstabilise complètement... Résumé pourri. Cet OS est légèrement UA et les persos sûrement OOC. Bref, bonne lecture :3


**Me voici de retour sur le fandom KnB ! Avec une fic complètement déjantée et loufoque ! Enfin, pour l'instant il n'y a que le début, mais si je récolte assez de coms, je continuerai (peut-être...) ;)**

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient absolument pas ! Je ne fais que reprendre les personnages du manga :3

* * *

Momoi supervisait l'entraînement de basket du collège Teiko. Soudain, elle fut prise d'une violente nausée. Elle partit en courant vers les toilettes, laissant inquiets les joueurs sur le parquet. Le coach, lui aussi préoccupé par l'état de sa manageuse, ordonna tout de même la poursuite de l'entraînement. Les joueurs s'exécutèrent à contre-cœur. Le plus inquiet était Aomine Daiki, le dunker prodige. Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur le reste du match et se fit réprimander plus d'une fois par Akashi Seijuro, le capitaine.

Du côté de Momoi, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Elle se retenait à grande peine de renvoyer son déjeuner, son petit-déjeuner et son repas de la veille, c'était dire à quel point elle se sentait mal. Cependant, la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, déroutant la rose. En effet, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de vomir. Momoi aurait dit que son malaise avait duré plusieurs minutes voire plus mais en réalité, il ne s'était passé qu'une quarantaine de secondes.

La jeune femme resta quelques instants appuyée sur le mur, reprenant ses esprits. Bien que très furtive, la nausée avait été vraiment très forte. Elle ferma les yeux, respira deux bonnes fois et repartit voir l'entraînement. Elle reprit son poste comme si de rien n'était, ce qui déstabilisa la quasi totalité de l'équipe.

L'entraînement se termina rapidement et les joueurs partirent se changer. Momoi, quand à elle, n'avait pas fini de travailler, loin de là ! Elle devait revoir toutes les performances de chaque joueur et faire un compte-rendu détaillé de toute la session.

Elle ne finit que bien tard mais en sortant, elle eut la surprise de tomber sur son ami d'enfance, Aomine.

\- Dai-ch... euh Aomine-kun, que fais-tu ici ?

\- C'est bon Satsu, laisse tomber les formules de politesse.

Elle détestait l'appeler "Aomine-kun" mais on se moquait d'elle quand elle l'appelait "Dai-chan".

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ? reprit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment...

Le bleu leva un sourcil sceptique tout en commençant à partir. Il fit un signe à son amie de le suivre en lui expliquant. Momoi lui dit qu'elle s'était sentie soudainement très mal mais que ça avait disparu aussitôt.

\- T'es pas enceinte quand même !? s'exclama Aomine.

Il avait un visage si horrifié que Momoi pouffa.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas Dai-chan.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin tantôt discutant, tantôt se chamaillant.

Ils n'avaient cependant pas remarqué la silhouette qui les observait...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Momoi sortit de sa maison accompagnée d'Aomine, elle ressentit une douleur aiguë au crâne. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et se prit la tête entre les mains. Le bleu, qui n'avait encore rien remarqué, se retourna quand il entendit un bruit sourd dans son dos. La rose avait lâché son sac qui avait atterri lourdement sur le sol et elle se tenait la tête avec tellement de force que les jointures de ses mains blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

Très inquiet, Aomine la rejoignit en deux grandes enjambées rapide et, ne sachant que faire, l'enlaça doucement mais maladroitement.

\- Oï, Satsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui murmura-t-il.

\- Je... je ne sais pas... répondit-elle d'une voix fluette.

Les passant allaient et venaient comme si de rien n'était. Comme si une jeune fille à la chevelure rose aux mains presque blanches et un jeune homme plutôt musclé au cheveux bleu nuit qui l'enlaçait était un spectacle tout à fait ordinaire.

Le flot de passants se tarit peu à peu et un dernier jeune homme passa avant que la rue ne soit complètement vide.

La douleur à la tête de Momoi s'envola instantanément, comme la nausée de la veille. Elle se redressa et rassura son ami :

\- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant Dai-chan, je vais mieux.

Aomine s'exécuta, tout de même sceptique quand à son état.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. Deux malaises en moi de vingt-quatre heures, c'est trop !

\- Mais non, c'est bon je te dis ! Je vais bien maintenant !

Elle se remit en route après avoir récupéré son sac pour prouver à son ami qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Aomine la suivit de près, craignant un nouveau malaise.

Arrivés au lycée, la jeune fille ressentit une douleur sourde à la tête. C'était beaucoup moins violent que les fois précédentes donc elle ne jugea pas nécessaire d'avertir le bronzé.

Les deux amis d'enfances se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe et s'installèrent. Momoi s'assit à sa place et sortit ses affaires de cours. Cependant, alors que le professeur expliquait la leçon, la jeune fille sentit ses paupière s'alourdir de plus en plus...

* * *

_Une femme courait en serrant un bébé contre elle. Elle était poursuivie et les pas de ses poursuivants se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La fugitive essaya de les semer et parvint tant bien que mal à se cacher dans une grotte._

_La femme respirait avec beaucoup de peine et le bébé dans ses bras commença à pleurer._

_\- Chut, chut mon bébé... Ne pleure pas, murmura gentiment la mère._

_La femme était jeune, du moins le paraissait-elle, et était magnifiquement vêtue : un corset émeraude encerclait son buste et était lassé par de longs fils d'or sur le devant, une longue jupe dorée descendait jusqu'au sol telle une cascade. Sa tenue aurait été merveilleuse si de nombreuses déchirures ne zébraient pas la robe. La peau blanche de la jeune mère était parsemée d'égratignures et du sang coulait abondamment d'une blessure à l'abdomen, tachant la robe. On pouvait essayer de deviner la couleur d'origine des langes entre les diverses tâches brunes de sang séché._

_La fugitive avança vers le fond de la grotte où coulait une cascade d'eau scintillante. La cavité rocheuse était illuminée comme en plein jour. Les parois étaient recouvertes d'une mousse qui diffusaient une douce clarté dorée. La cascade se jetait dans un lac dont on devinait qu'il était profond._

_La femme s'approcha du bord et se pencha sur l'étendue d'eau. Elle regarda son enfant et, les larmes coulant à flot, elle le lâcha au-dessus du lac. A peine le bébé toucha la surface de l'eau, la grotte fut traversée d'une lumière aveuglante._

_\- Adieu mon enfant... murmura la mère avant de s'effondrer au bord du lac, inerte._

_La clarté disparut et la grotte fut plongée dans l'obscurité complète. Le lac était lisse. Seul une mèche de cheveux rose flottait à la surface mais elle fut bientôt aspiré par le fond..._

* * *

\- Momoi-san... Mademoiselle Momoi Satsuki !

Une voix autoritaire la tira de sa torpeur dans laquelle elle avait plongé involontairement. La jeune étudiante se confondit en excuses devant le professeur.

\- Vous devez avoir une bonne raison de vous endormir ou bien mon cours est trop ennuyant ?

\- Je... commença-t-elle.

\- Elle a une excuse, s'exclama Aomine qui vola au secours de sa meilleure amie.

\- Aomine-kun, je ne me m'adresse pas à vous ! Alors, continua le professeur en se tournant vers Momoi, quelle est-elle cette raison ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot, son ami répondit encore une fois à sa place :

\- Satsu... je veux dire Momoi-san a fait un malaise hier soir et ce matin.

\- Je vois... dit le professeur. Aomine-kun, tu veux bien l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?

\- Mais je vais bien ! s'écria la rose.

Le bronzé s'était déjà levé et s'était approché d'elle.

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Alors tu vas venir avec moi et immédiatement !

Connaissant le caractère obstiné de son "Dai-chan", Momoi se leva et le suivit à contre-cœur vers l'infirmerie.

En chemin, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Qui était la femme de son rêve ? Et le bébé ? Et pourquoi un lac dans une grotte illuminée ? Et surtout, à qui appartenait le cheveux rose ? La jeune fille avait peur de la réponse...

\- ..tsu... Satsu ! Oï Satsu, tu m'entends ?!

Aucune réaction de la part de la rose qui continuait tout de même d'avancer. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme la secoua violemment. Retournant brusquement à la réalité, la rosée apostropha son ami :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Dai-chan ?

\- Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées et elles avaient pas l'air roses, se justifia Aomine en haussant les épaules. Vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire ce qui te tracasse !?

\- Ce... commença-t-elle.

\- Et ne me dis pas que c'est pas important ! Tu as fait deux malaises Satsu ! Deux putain de malaises ! Et tu t'es endormie en cours ! Ça ne te ressemble absolument pas !

Les deux amis élevaient rarement la voix l'un contre l'autre mais Aomine s'inquiétait sincèrement pour la rose. Cette dernière soupira profondément et s'apprêta à s'expliquer.

Elle n'eut pas ouvert la bouche, qu'elle se fit bousculer par un jeune homme qui passait en courant. Suite au choc, la jeune fille atterrit sur le sol. Son mal de crâne sourd qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis l'arrivée au collège, s'accentua brusquement au contact de l'inconnu. Ce dernier, s'étant arrêté pour s'excuser, s'inclina :

\- Je suis vraiment confus...

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Momoi. Une expression de surprise mêlée de joie s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Momoi-san...? C'est bien vous ?

\- Euh, oui... ET vous, vous êtes ? demanda la rose, timidement.

\- D'où tu connais Satsu, toi ? s'exclama Aomine, une note de colère dans la voix.

\- Satsu ? répéta le jeune homme. Mais, qui est-ce ?

\- C'est moi, répondit Momoi doucement. Je suis Momoi Satsuki, enchantée, continua-t-elle en tendant sa main à l'inconnu.

Ce dernier resta en suspend, sans bouger ni parler. La jeune femme eut donc tout le loisir de l'observer en détail : il était plutôt grand, presque autant qu'Aomine mais il était plus fin. Il avait un beau visage, un visage qui ferait tomber n'importe qu'elle fille. Ses yeux profonds hypnotisaient Momoi. Sens cheveux flottaient dans le courant d'air qui traversait le couloir.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et s'excusa :

\- Désolé, je vous ai confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air contrit et continua :

\- C'est que vous lui ressemblez tellement...

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, comme si un souvenir lointain et douloureux refaisait surface.

\- Hum... mais, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je...

\- Ouais, t'es qui toi ?! s'énerva Aomine qui ne supportait plus de rester muet.

Il impressionna légèrement le jeune homme qui se rétracta :

\- J'allais vous le dire mais je n'apprécie pas vraiment la façon dont vous m'agressait...

Sur ces derniers mots, l'inconnu s'en alla. Le bleu en resta muet de stupeur et Momoi le réprimanda fortement :

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu être_ légèrement _plus gentil ?! Il allait enfin nous dire qui il était et avec qui il m'avait confondue...

La jeune femme était vraiment remontée contre son meilleur ami et elle le faisait savoir. D'autant plus que, bizarrement, lorsque l'inconnu s'était éloigné, son mal de crâne avait disparu...

* * *

**Voilà ! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une suite... Ça dépendra des reviews :3**

**Enjoy !**


End file.
